Till my Dying Day
by WaywardWhedonite
Summary: Eliot promised Sophie he'd protect them till his dying day. WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH


Prompt: Till my dying day.

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker, Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Alec Hardison, Aimee Martin,

Pairing: none

Summary: Eliot promised Sophie he'd protect them till his dying day. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.

"Promise me you'll keep them safe." The words spoken so many years ago rushed through his head.

"Till my dying day." Had been his response, and now he was making good on that promise.

He knew he should have taken the gun before he got too close, but all he could think about was that the guy had hurt Parker… and all hell broke loose, until the shot rang out.

Eliot was pretty sure that the bullet had punctured a lung, and he couldn't call out to his; his comm had fried after and icy plunge, and it would be another half hour before he was supposed to be finished up, at least forty minutes until they started to worry, and almost an hour before they could reach him. Eliot Spencer knew that he was going to die.

[ONE MONTH LATER]

The ceremony was small, but the crew was sure that some of the people were there only to confirm that Eliot Spencer was really dead. The first person up to the podium was Sophie Devereaux.

"The last time I saw Eliot, I made him promise me that he'd protect Alec and Parker. Do you know what his response was?" By now her eyes were misty and the mourners could hear the tears in her voice. "'Till my dying day.' That was his reply. I should have been worried that day, because during the five years I worked with him, Eliot Spencer never made a promise her didn't intend to keep." Her shaking hand lit the white lantern she held and she let it go. "To the most loyal man I ever knew."

The next person was Nathan Ford. His eyes were bloodshot, and it was easy to tell that he was drinking again.

"Eliot Spencer wasn't just a hitter. He was a grifter, and a thief, and so much more. He was so much more intelligent that most people gave him credit for. He was passionate, and as Sophie said, loyal. Offhand I can think of countless times he didn't agree with me, or like what we were doing. He'd call me out on it, but when I gave him the option to walk away he didn't. Every time he just said 'That ain't my job.' I don't know much about his past, but I do know that it wasn't pretty, but he always came through for me, and my team. For the strongest man I'll ever know." He lets his lantern rise into the bleak sky.

After Nate had taken his seat next to Sophie, Parker took the mic. She was eerily calm.

"Eliot was my best friend. Even though sometimes he was grouchy, he never really got angry at me, and after a job he always made me mashed sweet potatoes baked with pecans and marshmallows." She smiles fondly. "Of all the times he got hurt, even when he was shot twice, he never really showed it in front of us. He was always so patient… and he taught me to fight, and to like things." Her smile never fades as she releases her lantern. "He was my best friend."

Finally Hardison stood up to speak.

"Eliot was… he was infuriating. One time he got us kidnapped by an anti-government militia because he wanted to go fishing, but he always comes through in the end, we opened a can of whoop ass on those poor suckers, never even knew what hit 'em." He laughed softly at the memory. "Eliot was always solid. He never let us down on a job, and I can't count the number of times he had to save my hide because I was an idiot. He was the older, over protective brother I never had." He gave a soft sight and let his lantern go. "For my brother."

Another person, one no one had expected to show up, took the podium.

" I thought Eliot was a downright jerk, even after he helped my daddy a few years back, but being here, seeing y'all, and hearing what you have to say about him… well he cant be that bad can he? I always thought that he'd settle down with me, and we'd take over my daddy's stables one say, but Eliot ain't really the settlin' type is he? I'm just happy he finally found a family."

A/N: I totally didn't mean for Aimee to be in this… but she sorta just snuck in and stood at the back…. What can I say?

I'm sorry for killing Eliot. But it had to be done. I like writing funerals.


End file.
